


The little things

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Reaper tells the story of when he first realized his feelings for Junkrat





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy and I hope you all like this!

So the people on twitter have spoken, and I’d like to introduce you to Reaper crushing on chunkrat! Chunkrat makes it really hard for Reaper to keep it a secret huh?

——————————

Reaper realized that it wasn’t just a certain thing that made him swoon over Junkrat. He figured out that it was also the little things that made Reaper lay awake at night, thinking of getting his hands on Junkrats soft body.

He always had the thought in his mind, but he always pushed those feelings away. There was no way Junkrat was gonna like anyone like Him. There was one incident though that Reaper could not ignore his feelings at that moment, even if he was completely drunk.

It wasn’t a good day for him. Talon had tried to put him on another diet and he was just so hungry for anything that his stomach constantly grumbled. After a huge argument Reaper had stormed off base when his superiors told him he had to lose all of the fat if he ever wanted to be on the battlefield again. It was late at night and Reaper couldn’t sit in his house, his mind kept going back to how everything was his fault. If he weren’t so fat then he could’ve done what he wanted to.

Reaper cursed when his signature bar was closed for some stupid health violation, there was his only distraction. But Reaper thought, if he couldn’t distract himself with alcohol, he might as well distract himself with food and belly rubs.

Reaper pulled out his phone and dialed up Junkrat, “Rat! I need t-to go to your place. Please? I just c-can’t be at my house or the bar. I need you”

Junkrat was quick to reply, “Hey yeah come on over! I’ll order some pizza and sneak some drinks from Rein’s collection and we’ll talk it out yeah?” Junkrat answered.

Reaper thanked his friend and sighed in relief. There was a little thing right there. How Junkrat was so quick to help his friend who was clearly hurt. He was caring and always trying to find ways to make him feel better. Sometimes Reaper thought he didn’t deserve such a friend. Reaper blushed under his mask as he arrived at base and snuck to Junkrats room.

The smell of deep dish pizza filled Reapers lungs as he made his way over to the new couch that could hold up a lot more weight. Junkrat had been sitting down, already drinking some beer and watching a John wick movie.

“Hey mate is everything alright?” Junkrat asked, handing a few boxes of pizza over to Reaper.

Reaper sighed, “not really. They put me on a diet and try to get me to workout. Then they decide that I can only go out on the battlefield when I’m strong and have lost all this lard. The bar is closed to and I have no where else to distract myself..” Reaper began what would be a rant.

Junkrat could tell Reaper was hurting and put down his beer, scooting closer to Reaper and giving him a good ole bear hug. Reaper was shocked at first, his first instinct was to push him away. But Reapers wide eyes slowly relaxed as Junkrat was actually pulling him in for a hug. Eventually Reaper wrapped his arms around Junkrats soft back. Their belly’s pressing against each other as Junkrat comforted Reaper.

Junkrat let go and pulled back a bit, “I’m not too god at words so I hoped that helped a bit, but one thing I do know that can help is all of this!” Junkrat laughed, taking some pizzas and handing them to Reaper, he also tossed him a cold one as well.

There were two more little things right there. The hug. Junkrats way of showing reassurance and comfort towards him, showing him that he did actually care. There was also the fact that Reaper felt Junkrats large gut pressing against his own.it felt really good to touch the soft belly. Another little thing was the laugh. At first you’d be annoyed by it, but slowly over time it’d be the best laugh you’ve ever heard. It was addicting and Reaper always felt better when Junkrat laughed.

Once Reaper’s blush faded he pulled up his mask above the mouth and took a swig of his beer. Then he opened his pizza and began to eat alongside with Junkrat. Reaper did feel a lot better just being in the Junker’s presence but all of his stress would be gone if he was able to get his talons on that big belly. So he just kept quiet as he stuffed himself full of deep dish. The pizza was extremely filling and there was a lot of it, but Reaper planned on eating it all. There was another thing too. When ever he was with Junkrat, he felt free to do whatever he wanted. So if he wanted to gain and keep his gut he would be able to do that.

The two are and drank in silence. Reaper drank more than he ate but he still managed to finish all of the pizzas he’d been given. He sat back and enjoyed the rest of his beer while Junkrat polished off the last of his pizzas. Reaper couldn’t help but stare at Junkrats hefty belly. Watching it be so heavy and big that it pushes his meaty legs apart and hangs over his tight waist band. The shorts acting more and more like booty shorts and Reaper almost drooled. That ass, those thighs. Reaper stopped himself, he shouldn’t be thinking of his friend like that. He may be incredibly fat, beautiful, awesome, adorable and incredibly soft but Reaper stopped in his tracks. Was he crushing over Junkrat?

“BURRRAAAP!” A loud belch brought Reaper back from his thoughts to see that his crush had finished off the remaining pizzas, now he was gulping down some alcohol.

“You done there big boy?” Reaper slurred, scooting closer to Junkrat and poking his bloated belly.

Junkrat nodded, “oh *hiccup* fuck I forgot deep dish was so damn filling” Junkrat groaned, resting back in his chair and holding onto his big gut.

Reaper handed him another beer, “drink this, you’ll forget about the pain soon enough” Reaper huffed. Drinking alongside Junkrat as he gulped more beer down, Hiccuping and burping.

Reaper also loved the little thing where Junkrat would make noises after a huge meal. His stomach unable to hold that much food Junkrat would groan, moan, hiccup, and burp. It was so fucking hot to Reaper, he had to resist giving his belly a big kiss. But it was a lot harder since he was drunk.

They watched the rest of the John Wick movie that was on before Junkrat spoke up, “I sorta *hick* bought all this food so I could *burp* fill and up and you could rub me gut. I know that *wheeze* makes ya feel better” Junkrat groaned, patting his big belly.

Reaper became flustered, “Really? All for me?” Reaper asked. Junkrat nodded and let out a belch.

Reaper scooted even closer to Junkrat before standing up to sit on the Junker’s wide thighs. Reaper loved them. They were so big, wide, and soft he could play with them forever and not get bored. But what he really wanted to do was rub the belly. Reaper drooled at the sight of it, using his talons and running them across the stretched skin. Then he slowly dug his fingers into the belly, poking the round orb of flesh. Junkrat smiled to himself.

There was another thing, that smile. Reaper loved the smile on Junkrats face. How it brought out his double chin and and soft cheeks. How those big canine fangs shined showing the mood Junkrat was in. The smile was infectious and Reaper found himself smiling under his mask as he played with Junkrats big belly.

Reaper tried to push those feelings away but it just kept resurfacing. It was all Reaper could think about when he was rubbing Junkrats gut. Reaper used his talons to get to the Junkrats underbelly. He squeezed that for a bit and then lifted up the gut. It was getting so heavy, he was starting to struggle lifting it up on his own anymore.

“You’ve been eating well. Keep it up” Reaper complimented, poking a talon into Junkrats fat belly.

“Thanks mate, yer certainly helping” Junkrat huffed. Squeezing his own belly.

The two were very drunk and Reaper just had no self control. He kept rubbing and playing with the Junker’s big round gut. It was like gelatin and was so damn addicting that Reaper just wanted to fatten it up. He dreamed about sleeping and cuddling up to a gigantic belly. If Junkrat kept his eating habits up he’d certainly reach that goal a lot sooner. Reaper became flustered, was he really ok with having a crush on Junkrat?

But a loud burp and a groan confirmed that, causing Reaper to practically melt. Now he just was grabbing randomly at the belly and just squeezing it, rubbing it over and over. He was loving every second of this. Then Reaper just had this urge. He had no idea where it came from, he was drunk and he didn’t think about the consequences but Reaper just had to. He lifted up his mask above the mouth and starting to kiss Junkrats soft round belly.

Junkrat looked down to see what was going on and if he weren’t in such an intoxicated state he would’ve cared, but he just sat back and patted his belly as Reaper started to give kisses to it. Reaper was on cloud nine, for some reason he’s always wanted to kiss a belly and now he was doing it! Feeling his lips against such soft and squishy belly made Reaper feel all warm inside. That was another little thing too, Junkrat was soon relaxed with everything, even if he was drunk.

Reaper continued to keep pecking Junkrats soft belly, using his hands to grab onto any belly or fat that he could find. As he kept kissing Junkrats belly, he didn’t notice Junkrat reach a hand out for Reaper and start to smother him with his gigantic belly.

Reaper was shocked at first, but then he realized what was going on and calmed down. Loving his face being pressed against the soft belly. It felt cold and squishy and Reaper just wanted to do this forever. He even started to get a little turned on.

Junkrat stopped and let go of Reaper, who kept his face on Junkrats belly for a bit before realizing he had a boner. He quickly jumped off Junkrat and sat on the couch, trying to hide his bulge. Thankfully his bloated gut was able to cover it up quite nicely.

Reaper was in a state of awe, had he really just done that? Had Junkrat actually smothered him? Was he actually getting turned on by this? So many questions popped up into Reapers mind until Junkrat slowly scooted up to Reaper, “just *hick* relax mate” Junkrat reassured.

Junkrat wrapper an arm around Reaper who cuddled up to Junkrat, their belly’s pressing against each other as they enjoyed each other’s company. Especially Reaper, who couldn’t keep his hands off of Junkrats belly.

Soon the two drunks slowly fell asleep by each other. Belly to belly. That was how Reaper first developed and confronted his feelings about chunkrat. Now Reaper could look back and enjoy the little things.

———————————

Holy fuck I enjoyed this! I hope y’all liked this and like the build up to the eventual relationship! Who else wants to see these bloated fatties cuddling up next to each other? I do!


End file.
